Investigation of Hogwarts
by vuzznut
Summary: What happens when Torchwood has discover the magical community and the ministry of magic desided to let them to investigate hogwarts. they didn't expected to have every one to distrust them a first.
1. Chapter 1

**A Harry potter and Torchwood Crossover**

**Timeline- set during Harry's 5****th**** year and half way trough season one of torchwood and end of season 2 of Doctor who.**

**Declaration- I do not own the characters only the basic story line. But I wish I own Captain jack Harkness damn he hot.**

**Pairing- Rose/Jack, Owen/Gwen, minor Ianto/Jack, maybe Ianto/Tosh and maybe later on a Jack/Rose/Doctor.**

**Summary- what happen the torchwood has found about the magical community. The ministry of magic send them to observe Hogwarts. They didn't expected the whole school to dislike them at the beginning.**

**Chapter One**

There is a magical school that is set somewhere in Scotland, this school is called Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. This school was headed by their wonderful headmaster Professor Albus Dumbledore but also in their school they have another famous boy called Harry Potter. The reason why Harry Potter is famous because about 14 years ago there was a dark lord who attack his family killing his parents but being the only person to ever to survived the killing curse. He is now 15 years old and now in is 5th year; it was a few weeks into the new school year. Their new Defence against the Darks Arts Teacher Professor Umbridge was not the nicest teacher at all, she was sent by the ministry to make sure that Dumbledore or Potter won't false lies of The Dark lord has return.

This is when our story starts it was a Friday night everyone was in the great hall and where eating their dinner. When Professor Umbridge stood up, she tried to gain the school.

"Hemp,Hemp!" Professor Umbridge said rather loudly but everyone ignored her but Professor Dumbledore sure her trying to get the school attention with that he stood up and clapped his hand to gain everyone's attention.

"It seems that Professor Umbridge has something to tell us." Professor Dumbledore stated

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore, we will be having special quest will be arriving on Monday." Professor Umbridge said, this surprised everyone that's included the teachers and the headmaster. "Now these special quests are from the muggle world meaning they are not wizards or witches they are muggle's." This send a wave of disapprove of this motion.

"What??" One of the Slytherins called out surprised and out of rage.

"This can not be happening." Malfoy stated angrily out loud.

"Because child apparently our world have been drawing attention from the local muggle government so they have decided to send a team to check us out." Umbridge stated "Now this team is from Torchwood Three in Cardiff Wales they specialise in unexplained events. So you all should be on your best behaviour." Umbridge finished leaving everyone in a shock surprise silence with that she quietly left the great hall.

"How can this happen?" Professor McGonagall asked

"Well looks like they can." Dumbledore simple answered before standing up to speaked to the whole school. "Well this is surprising that we will have quest on Monday it seems we all have to be on our best behaviour." He said that twinkle in his eye as he stared at the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables.

"What is Torchwood?" Malfoy asked angrily that non magical people are going invade their school and it's bad enough they have mudbloods already.

"Well I have no idea." Dumbledore said thoughtfully

"Professor Dumbledore, I have heard of torchwood." Luna Lovegood said out loud to the whole school.

"Have you please informed us about them?" Dumbledore asked

"Its an association of that Queen Victoria set up in the late 19th century to defend Great Britain empire from the threats of Aliens. This association was behind the Dalricks and Cyperman invasion last year; they have a saying "if it's alien then it's ours." There's a rumour of one of the leaders of Torchwood that he flirts with everyone and everything but he is one of the coldest of the leaders to have." Luna stated

"Interesting!" Dumbledore said thoughtful "So do you know name of that so called leader?"

"It was rumour to be Captain Jack Harkness." Luna said cheerfully

"Its impossible that aliens existed." Hermione disagreed, as seeing no logic behind the so call existence of these so called aliens.

"Now, Miss Granger, this can be possible to be true." Dumbledore stated, he gestured to every one to head up to their commons room for the rest of the nights. With that every one headed to the common rooms but meanwhile with Gryffindor golden trio was discussing about this so called Torchwood.

"This is another ploy by the ministry of magic, for them to gain more control of our school. But really existence of Aliens is absorbed." Hermione stated loudly.

"Whys so?" Fred Weasley asked he was one of the twins that loves' to pulled pranks.

"There's hasn't been any proof they exists." Hermione stated angrily

"That's still hasn't answer my question." Fred said

"Until they show me proof then they don't exist." Hermione said before storming away into their common room with the rest silently following her. Fred and George went to stand on one of the tables to gain the attention of the whole Gryffindor house to make their announcement.

"Now everyone we can't let these people take over our school we must do something." Fred shouted out to his peers.

"Yeah!!" Everyone called out to agreed

"Lets shall come up with a plan to get rid of these intruders." George said

"We can't do this they haven't exactly done anything to us yet." Hermione said

"But I thought you hate the idea of them." Ron said confusedly

"We can't let them walked over us!!" Lee Jordan shouted out from some where in the far corner.

"Yes well, we can't just yet let we have them think we have accept them when they least inspected we strike." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Oh we like how you think." Fred and George said together. Meanwhile in Professor Dumbledore office all the teacher where gather together minus Professor Umbridge. They were all discussing the surprise new from this evening about these so called muggles that are arriving on Monday.

"How can this happen?" Madam Hooch asked

"Yes Ablus, what can we do?" McGonagall asked as well

"Nothing so far, but we must find out information about this association called Torchwood." Dumbledore said

"Now Albus how can this so called muggle government has found about us?" Snape asked

"I have theories but I'm not sure." Albus said thoughtfully

"But now Umbridge thinks she can run our school and I don't think my house will stand for it and I fear that Weasley twins will do some things that might drive these quests out of school." McGonagall said

"Oh, yes it seems you don't have controlled of your house." Snape said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh what about your house." McGonagall shot back.

"Now you two, but I think the twins can play in our flavour." Dumbledore said

"Really Albus?" Snape asked

"But we can't do anything at the moment." Dumbledore said now the rest of the night they plan and research until midnight when he sent everyone to bed. In another part of Great Britain in Cardiff of Wales a captain was reading a book about history of magic world.

"Doesn't this get better and better?" He said in an American voice.

**-TBC- **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It was finally Monday lunch time and their special muggle quest are soon be arriving; it seems most people are excited about these so called quest. Professor Dumbledore stood up to gain attention of the students while that Professor Umbridge went to greeted and gather them to come towards the great hall.

"Now everyone, please give them a change before you started to pick on them. May be if you good for them at the start then you might not get punish when you started to prank them." Dumbledore said joyfully with that damn twinkle in his eye, letting the Gryffindor table to cheer out loud with excitement.

"Albus!!" Professor McGonagall called out in alarmed

"My dear, live a little a bit." Dumbledore whispered to her before he turned back to the rest of the school. "So be nice!" he said finally before seating back in his seat. Just then Professor Umbridge walked into the great hall with five people following her. One of the five people stood out the most as he was wearing a world war two jacket and he had this big smile on his face and it didn't help that he was drop dead gorgeous.

"Children and Professor, I would like you to introduce our special quest that comes all the way from Torchwood 3 from Cardiff. So this is Captain Jack Harkness he is the leader." Professor Umbridge said pointing to the gorgeous guy on her left. "So Jack would you like to introduce your team to us."

"Why of course, my dear." Jack said in his American voice that nearly shocks every one that he was American. "While everyone I'm Captain Jack Harkness, firstly our Doctor Owen Harper." He said while pointing to guy on the left in a black leather jacket.

"Fantastic! In a school with screaming little children that can play with magic, bloody fantastic." Owen muttered to himself, which only his team and the teachers heard him. Lady next to him gave a hard nudge in the ribs of being disrespectful to their hosts.

"Anyway the lady just nudge Owen in the ribs is our police alliance P.C Gwen Cooper." Jack said

"Hey!!" Gwen greeted rather happily as she gave a little wave to say hello.

"The next lady we have is Toshsito Sato our very own computer genius." Jack continued

"Hello." Tosh said a little bit shy.

"And lastly the sexy guy in the suit in which makes his bum looks so damn good is Ianto Jones." Jack stated leaving everyone bit shock the way he introduce Ianto Jones as well leaving all them thinking he's gay?

"Sir, that's sexual harassment." Ianto said mock seriously.

"We are happy that you are allowing us to observe your community and I hope this will bring a happy alliance between wizard and muggle worlds." Jack said "You know it's rather silly to have two separate worlds of humans." He said thoughtful out loud.

"Captain and your team we welcome you to our school and to our world." Professor Dumbledore greeted.

"You must be Professor Albus Dumbledore, it's my honour to meet you but I have to say sorry about the short notice." Jack apologised to the staff of Hogwarts. "But I must say you have a very hot staff working here especially that guy with a frown on his face and wearing all back. It just make him look so damn hot and eatable and I might add probably has a neat butt goes with it." He added as the whole school stared at him in shock.

"How dare you?" Professor Snape growled out in anger.

"Now Severus, I think you should take that as a compliment." Dumbledore said "Anyway Captain, that is Professor Severus Snape our Potion Master and head of Slytherin." He added with his happy twinkle in his eye.

"Nice!!" Jack said smiling while Snape was giving him a death glare that normally scares everyone but it didn't brothered Jack.

"Anyway we hope you'll enjoy your stay." Dumbledore added "Please take a seat as we have seats for all of you." With that they all took seats Jack took the seat next to Professor Dumbledore, Ianto nest to Professor Snape, Tosh with Professor McGonagall, Owen with Madam Pompafy and Gwen next to Hagrid. Meanwhile all the students where whispering to each other while at the Gryffindor table.

"My god he hot!!" Ginny said giving a quick look over to when Captain Jack Harkness is seating.

"Yeah the he smiles." Lavender added

"Too bad he guy." Pavatti stated an after thought.

"Yeah!" All the other girls said

"He just flirted with Professor Snape!!" Ron said shockingly amazed

"He didn't seem impressed." Hermione said

"But damn that was damn funny." Fred said happily

"Oh we so like him." George added everyone stared at them weirdly.

"Oh! Not that way." Fred said quickly with the roll of his eyes.

"We need to figure then out." Hermione said. Meanwhile back with the teachers and their special quests were discussing the idea of them teaching the students about aliens and outer space.

"I think it's a wonderful idea, we each can take a house to teach and we can have a completion at the end of our stay. I have figured that Gwen shall teach Hufflepuff, Tosh Ravenclaw, Owen Slytherin and while Ianto and I shall do Gryffindor." Jack said thoughtful.

"I think's that a brilliant." Professor Umbridge said "I shall tell ever one." With that she stands up to dress the school of children about those new classes. "Now children, I believe you all can benefit from the experience of our quest so each house will have one member of the torchwood team." She said rather cheerfully "and now you all wondering who you will get?"

"I hope we get Captain Jack Harkness!" a random Girl shouted out from one of the tables towards the back.

"Now ladies, theirs enough of me to go around." Jack said jokingly earning a few glares from the teachers.

"Hemp, anyway while Captain Harkness and Mr Jones will have Gryffindor, Miss Cooper has Hufflepuff, Miss Sato have Ravenclaw and Mr Harper has Slytherin. They will start teaching you the afternoon of every Friday." Professor Umbrigde said

"Sweet we have the Captain." The twins called out from the Gryffindor table with excitement and the rest of the Gryffindor agreed.

"Looks like I'm popular." Jack said cheerfully

"Fucking sake Jack stops flirting with the students." Gwen stated mock seriously

"I have only been here for twenty minutes not enough time for me to start flirting with anyone." Jack said quickly.

"Knowing you." Gwen said, while the rest of the school just stared at them.

"Hemp, hemp." Umbridge said trying to get attention back on her.

"So sorry, sweethearts please do continue." Jack apologised

"Thank you, these classes will go on for an hour on every Friday at 4pm in the afternoon." Umbridges said "Now everyone please get ready for your next class." With that everyone headed for their next class for the Gryffindor 5th year they had Defence against the dark arts but they still had 15 minutes before start of classes. "I'll gather you all will follow me to my class, which has Mr Harry Potter."

"Who's Harry Potter?' Gwen asked

"He's known as the boy who'd livid; when he was one he was able to defeat a Dark Lord called Lord Voldermort." Jack answered before anyone else. "It has been rumoured that he has return at the end of last year and that he killed a boy while Harry was forced to watch." Everyone just stared at Jack at surprised

"How did you know this?" McGonagall asked surprised

"I know many things; I have been around for along for long time. Plus I was around the when Voldermort was in power the first time." Jack said

"But you must have been just a kid at that time." She said

"I'm older then I look and don't I look good." Jack said cheerfully as he got up "Excuses me you all I'm off to the bathroom."

"Out through that door, turn left and the second door on the right." Dumbledore said

"Thanks." Jack said as headed out through the door.

"How old is he?" Snape asked

"So far we have figured out is that he served in during World War II but even that he have figure out he goes further then that. Then again we can't find any information of his background." Owen said about the mysteries of Captain Jack Harkness.

"He won't tell us anything unless it is necessary that it useful to save people lives." Tosh said

"And it seems that he doesn't exist." Gwen added

"And he's your leader?" Hagrid asked

"Is that he's intriguing and it makes you want to follow his lead." Gwen stated

"Honey! I'm back." Jack said as he came through the doors. "What do I have something on my Face?" as his hand went to wipe something imagine off his face.

"Anyway, come along follow me to my classroom and tonight you can visit your house." Umbridge said as she gesture them to follow her out of the great hall.

**-TBC-**

**I hope you like this chapter and please review. I was wondering to ask question. The thing is I want to bring Rose back from parallel world but doing that I have no idea. So I was wondering can you please give me so ideas then out the best ideas will have a vote to which was is better. Thank you. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

The Gryffindor and the Slytherins 5th years are in the Defence against the Dark Arts waiting for Professor Umbridge. Both houses were discussing about their so called special guests and away to get rid of them.

"Well my brother's has decided to prank them non stop." Ron stated

"Brilliant Weasley, I think you brother have the right idea and but we are thinking taking it a little a bit further. Especially when they are teaching us in these so called classes of theirs." Malfoy said but he didn't see when Captain Jack Harkness walk in the door and that he was standing right behind him.

"So little boy, what's your name?" Jack asked curiously.

"Draco Malfoy and I 'm so going to tell my father to get you to leave this school and false pretence of real life aliens." Malfoy said snobbish.

"Oh great you are one of those children, only the 21st century can be so narrow mind about their around. I'm so glad when I was your age was so not like you. I mean really I used to beat up those kids up when I was your age." Jack said thoughtfully. Just then the rest of his team walk in the door with Professor Umbridge. While they stare at the children which had their months open wide with shock as they were staring at Jack.

"Jack what did you do now?" Gwen asked

"Nothing, just stated a fact, that's all. Really." Jack simply answered

"Right, good afternoon class." Professor Umbridge said

"Good afternoon Professor Umbridge." The class greeted her out loud with faked enthusiasm.

"Now children, Captain Harkness and his team will be observing our class today, so please continue your reading of your book." Professor Umbridge ordered them all, when Gwen heard this she stared in disbelief.

"So basically you are letting them read books for whole to lesson and not teaching to how to practices isn't that a bit lame." Gwen said out loud with the students basicly cheer quietly for her.

"How dare you?" Umbridge shriek out loud in rage.

"My dear, Gwen didn't mean it, she only new to our team I'll go and have talk to her is that alright sweetheart?" Jack said smoothly tiring to calm down Professor and defused the situation before it get out of hand.

"Oh" Umbridge said dumbly and stare at the two.

"So please excuse us." Jack said as he directed that Gwen to follow him out of the class room into the hall way. "Now Gwen we have to play nice for a while until we get an agreement with the damn Ministry of Magic so more out breaks for a while if you really don't like the her gather a few students to help you then."

"Fine, but she not really teacher and so damn annoying and she treats kids like a baby children that's always doing something wrong all the time." She stated angrily

"I know but we only have to be nice to her for a while until them be on your best behaviour. Now go back in there to apologise to her." He ordered with that they both headed back into the class room.

"Professor Umbridge, I would like to apologise about behaviour about your teaching." Gwen said to Professor Umbridge at front of the whole class and her team.

"Thank you may dear, now class go back to your reading. Captain, Can I speak to in private." She asked

"Of course, my dear." Jack said "Please lead the way." He gesture at her to show him the way in which she showed him to her office in the next room. She gestured him to take seat that was reside by her desk.

"What would you like to talk to me about?" Jack asked curiously

"It seems that you don't have completed control of your team especially that Gwen Cooper." Umbridge said snidely

"Well Gwen is free spirited and she has a good heart." Jack stated.

"On that I do not care if she does have a good heart but you need to keep your team on tight ropes. This is a privileged to observe our community we could just wipe your memory of all knowledge." Umbridge threaten him.

"Do not threaten me Dores Umbridge, you don't know who you are dealing with and plus I controlled them enough for them to do their job." Jack replied back coldly.

"We will see about this." Umbridge said before storming back into the class room with Jack slowly making his way back into the room with a slight smirk on his face.

"She must gotta out the bed the wrong way this morning." Jack muttered to his team mate and most the Gryffindor heard what he said and they crack up laughing guietly to themselves. "Excuse me, Professor may I borrowed Mr Potter."

"What for?" Umbridge asked

"I thought I would like to see the whole school and I thought that Mr Potter would now the outline of the school." Jack answered as he gave her his most dazzling smile possible that would make any one crumble and fall in love with him.

"Oh fine you can take Mr Potter and here is a permission form." Umbridge gave in as she gave Mr Potter a permission form. In which Jack gesture that Mr Potter to follow him out of the class room, they were few metres away from the Defence class room.

"So Mr Potter I have heard that Voldermort has return at the end of the last year." Jack stated in which leaving Harry in shock that a muggle has heard about Voldermort.

"What?"

"Mr Potter, I known a lot about the wizard world and nothing makes me surprised anymore." Jack simple answered

"Hardly anyone believes me, sir." Harry answered rather quietly.

"Aw I believe they are just scared, so disbelieving you is a lot simpler them believing, so they decided to discredit you and so make you feel like crap." Jack said simply as he put his hand on Harry shoulder.

"But still it doesn't give them the right." Harry stated angrily

"No it doesn't but they are the government, but there are many ways of going around the government with out getting into trouble and every little thing helps in the big picture." Jack said

"Thank you sir."

"Aw call me Jack, that makes me feels so old and I'm too pretty to be old." Jack said in which got a Harry to smile. So for the rest of the day Harry showed Jack around the school. At the end of the day when Harry saw his closet friends at the entrance of the Great hall .

"So mate how is he like?" Ron asked Eger

"He really nice and rather cheeky and likes to flirt a lot and also he believe me that Voldermort." Harry said happily

"Really?" Hermione said amazed

"Yeah he gave me some good advice and he apparently he knew about the wizardry world before he join torchwood and coming here." Harry said

"What?" Hermione and Ron shouted together in shock.

"We must find information about this Captain Jack Harkness." Hermione said as she walked into the great hall for the dinner with the boys followed her. Every one was in the Gryffindor common room after dinner; it was around 8 p.m. when Professor McGonagall walked in with Captain and Ianto.

"Students!" Professor McGonagall called out to gather the attention of everyone. "We thought it would be a great idea to get know our guest from Torchwood."

"Hello everyone, well I'm Captain Jack Harkness and this gorgeous guy nest to me is Ianto Jones." Jack said cheerfully

"Sir, that's sexual harassment." Ianto said jokingly

"You know I have a brilliant idea I have so many stories to tell you." Jack said rather hyperly.

"Oh no." Ianto muttered to himself.

"What was that Ianto?' Jack asked out loud

"Nothing sir." Ianto said back

"Anyway, please tell us this story." McGonagall said as she took a seat in one of the chairs in the room.

"While there was a time when I was sentenced to death on another planet, they asked me for a last meal, so I ordered 4 hyper vodka as it basically nocks me out." Jack said enthousticly with hand gesture in which has gained everyone attentions. "While next thing I know I woke up in bed with my excuter and his wife and what a lovely couple and we still keep in attached. The morale of the story is please do drink a lot for your last meal." He finished happily, everyone just stared at him amazed except of Ianto who just rolled his eyes.

"There is no way that's true." Hermione stated

"Believe it or not I don't really cared." Jack said "All stories have a basic of true of facts in them."

"That's doesn't tell us much about you other then you like to get in trouble." Hermione said

"Miss Granger!!" Professor McGonagall shouted out in shock, " I would expected it from Mr Potter and The Weasley twins but certainly not you."

"Sorry professor." Hermione apologise

"Its alright, I like keeping people guessing about me. How about this, for the next two weeks you will try get as much information on me to do a profile. By the end of the two weeks a front of the whole school you will tell everyone how much you know about me." Jack said

"What is an profile?" Ron asked stupidly.

"Its when you gather information on an target, full name, age, likes, dislikes, family, past history and basically any thing you find important." Hermione said all know it all

"Okay" everyone agreed.

"Fantastic." Jack said happily

"Captain I don't think this is a great idea." McGonagall said

"Aw what harm can it do?" Jack said "Well I think time we heard back to our quarter and let you do what you do as teenagers." With that jack and Ianto with Professor McGonagall walked out the Gryffindor common room to head to their rooms. During the time Jack and Ianto was with the Gryffindor and Owen was with the Slytherin.

"Right lets get this straight I don't like you and you don't like me." Owen stated with a scroll "I just want to beat the rest especially Jack."

"What do we get if we help you, when you are nothing but a stupid muggle." Malfoy stated coldly.

"Other then you get to beat the Gryffindors, well nothing else." Owen stated

"Well that is crap and a rip off." Malfoy muttered, secretly he gesture too some Slytherin guys to set off the trap. In which they did in which caused Owen have honey to be pour all over him, then a cluster of feather came down to stick to him. Then magical transform his mouth into peak and ever time he tried to speak he would quark.

"Quark!!" Owen the bird shouted angrily, which caused every one to start to laughter at him.

"Which one of you did this?" Snape asked well he is trying to keep his laughter in.

"Quark! Quark!!" again every one cracks up laughing again. Snape quickly reversed the spell and also banished the feathers and the honey in which turn Owen back to normal.

"Bloody hell, this is why I hate kids at all ages." Owen muttered as storm out of the Slytherin common room storm back to his private room where rest of his team are staying. After ten minutes later he arrived in before any of his team mates he wait for the next half an hour later Ianto and Jack walk into the room.

"Jack, bloody hate kids and I blame you!!" Owen said before storm into his room.

"I wonder what that for?" Jack asked confused

**-TBC-**

**Yeah I have finally finish this chapter and sorry for the long wait I get easily side tracked when I doing something. Please review and tell me what you think. I would like to thank all reviewers so far this story and all their wonderful comments.**

**Question**

**I was wondering you all what type of alien should attack Hogwarts?**

**Name of Alien:**

**Species:**

**Description:**

**Goal:**

**Planet:**

**Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Chapter Four **

In another world a where Rose resigns she was also in Hogwarts investigating the place with Torchwood. Mickey and Rose where walking down on the hallways discussing the case of missing students.

"You know its weird how people are just disappearing, Rose." Mickey stated

"Yes, they can be anywhere." Rose answered, as they walk down the hallway when they bump into the Defence against the darks arts teacher Professor James Potter.

"Good even Professor." Rose and Mickey greeted

"Hello, Rose and Mickey and please call me James." James said kindly

"So I gather you are seen if any students are out and about." Rose asked

"Yeah, I used to do when I was a student and least I know most tricks as I would've used them." James said

"So I see I guess when class clown of the school." Rose stated

"Yeah, with three of my best friends and they where the good old days." James stated as he brought back the memory of the good old days. "Any way that's all in the past especially when my best friends been dead nearly fifteen years." James stated

"Oh, I'm sorry, but what happen." Rose asked as she felt a bit sorry for him.

"He was bady sitting our baby son Harry when Lily and I went out to dinner at a fancy restaurant when Voldermort came attack our house killing my best friend my son." James answered distantly.

"OH what was the name of your best friend?" Mickey asked

"Sirius Black." James simply answered "I better get a move on." As he torn down the hallway to get away from them and to be alone to mourn the loss of the people he care about.

"Have a good night." Rose and Mickey said goodbye and they continue walking on.

"Isn't that sad about losing his best friend and son all in one night." Rose stated

"Yeah but I wonder why they never had any more kids." Mickey agreed, but then they'd heard a scream down the direction where James just walked down. In which both looked at each other before took running down the hallway towards the scream.

"James!!" Rose shouted out as she ran down the hall way.

"Shit." Mickey swore out loud. When they finally did arrived they seen James was slowly disappearing into a bright light. The alien that was doing this was bight yellow who looked human except he had four arms and three eyes.

"Oi! you let him go." Rose shouted at the alien

"Never, I can do what I please." The alien stated calmly

"Where are you sending him?" Mickey demanded

"To enough dimension." The alien stated

"Who are you?" Rose asked

"I'm Edan a Dimension Walker." Edan calmly answered as he disappears in the bight light.

"Shit he gone." Mickey stated out loud

"Great now we need to tell his wife and Professor Dumbledore what happen to James." Rose said as walked off to find Dumbledore.

Meanwhile in the Dimension where Captain Jack Harkness and crew was in the Great hall having breakfast with rest of the school.

"So Captain, are you so far enjoying your time?" Professor Dumbledore asked

"I love this school I have been multi times in my life." Jack answered

"What do you mean in your life?" Dumbledore asked curiously, just then a big flash of light that stuck the Great hall in the end up blinding everyone because of the bright light.

"What the fuck?" Owen swore out loud

"It seems that something is coming." Jack stated as he got out his gun and in position.

"Captain what are you going to do?" Dumbledore asked

"Our Job." Jack simply answered, as the light started to fade away, in which show's a male standing in the middle of the Great hall in which he was coving his face to protect himself.

"Who are you?" Gwen asked

"What!! Where am I?" The male asked confused, as he slowly put down his arms to show his face which he half of the school gasp in surprised.

"Who are you" Gwen once again asked him.

"James Potter and I'm a Professor at Hogwarts and I thought that alien was going to kill me." He answered

"James Potter is dead." Dumbledore answered angrily

"Albus, you know that is not true." James answered

"Excuse me." Jack interrupted

"Yes and you are?" James asked

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness and Leader of Torchwood and what is this about an alien that attack you." Jack introduce himself

"I thought Rose Tyler was the leader of Torchwood who is investigating Hogwarts." James stated confused

"Did you say Rose Tyler?" Jack asked surprised

"Yes, why" James said

"Well this answered everything." Jack said more to himself

"What do you mean his answered everything?" Dumbledore asked

"You don't get do you, how to explain this." Jack said thoughtful "Well I believe that This James Potter is not your James Potter of this world, I believe he is from a different parallel world where James didn't die."

"What" Nearly everyone yelled out in surprised of this news.

"Jack who is Rose Tyler?" Gwen asked curiously

"Some one from my past." Jack answered leaving no room to asked more questions.

"This is rather interesting." Dumbledore said as the twinkle in his eye returns. "I gather we better takes this more privately."

"Yes that would be a great idea." Jack agreed

"Let's take to my office." Dumbledore said, as all the teachers and torchwood went to his office.

"Harry what do you think?' Hermione asked worriedly

"It's sort of my dad, but he's from a different world." Harry answered unsurely of what to do.

"So mate what are you going to do?" Ron answered

"I don't know." Harry answered, just then Professor McGonagall came back into the great hall and every one stop their chattering.

"Everyone you have first half of day off and will commence after lunch, now Mr Potter will you please come with us." McGonagall answered, Harry got up from the Gryffindor table to follow Professor McGonagall to Headmaster office.

"Professor is he really my father from a different parallel universe?" Harry asked

"As it seems at the moment, it also seems the captain knows more about this then we do." Professor McGonagall answered

"Oh." Harry said quietly, as they continued their way up to Dumbledore's office. In fifteen minutes later they were finally in Dumbledore office when every one else is sitting in different chairs. Harry and James Potter saw each other it where both shock and amazed.

"Who is he?' James asked curiously.

**-TBC-**

**Here is another chapter and sorry about the cliff hanger but I thought it would be a great stop to finish this chapter. Please tell me what you thought so far. I have finally brought in Rose Tyler and did you like I have brought James Potter from the parallel universe.**


End file.
